sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bunny, die Skikönigin
In Bunny, die Skikönigin nimmt Bunny zusammen mit Rei an einem Skilauf teil, dessen Siegerin zur "Miss Mondprinzessin" gekürt werden soll. Bunny rechnet sich Siegeschancen aus, bis sie dann tatsächlich das erste Mal auf Skiern steht. Zusammenfassung Bunny präsentiert ihren Freundinnen bei ihrem gewöhnlichen Versammlungsort, dem Hikawa-Tempel, den Werbe-Flyer für ein Skirennen, bei dem die "Miss Mondprinzessin" gekürt werden soll. Rei gefällt vor allem die Aussicht, dass dieses Rennen bei Mondenschein abgehalten wird und sieht sich selbst schon als Siegerin. Auch die anderen drei Mädchen sind nicht abgeneigt und Minako schlägt vor, Luna und Artemis den Ausflug als Spezialtraining zu verkaufen. Da mischt sich Yuichiro Kumada, der Tempel-Lehrling, in die Diskussion ein und schlägt vor, dass die Mädchen im Herrenhaus seiner Eltern übernachten könnten. Rei gefällt die Aussicht, dass Yuichiro mit auf die Reise kommt gar nicht, lässt sich aber dennoch von ihren Freundinnen breitschlagen, Yuichiros großzügiges Angebot anzunehmen. Im Königreich des Dunkeln äußerst sich Endymion skeptisch über Kunzites Plan mit dem Skirennen zur Miss Mondprinzessin, doch Kunzite schlägt seine Ratschläge ab und vertraut darauf, dass er Sailor Moon dieses Mal demaskieren und schlagen werde. Mittlerweile sind die Mädchen am Skiort angekommen und bewundern die Schönheit der Berge. Rei und Yuichiro fühlen sich ganz in ihrem Element und fahren Ski in einer mühelosen Eleganz. Auf Reis Vorschlag, eine steilere Piste zu suchen, verzichten die Anfängerinnen Ami, Makoto und Minako und als Bunny erfährt, dass das Skirennen zur Miss Mondprinzessin auf dem höchsten Gipfel stattfindet schlottern ihr die Knie. Beim Start des Mondprinzessinnenwettbewerbs haben sich schon viele Teilnehmerinnen eingefunden. Kunzite bespricht vor Beginn mit Saeko Yamamoto, die den Wettbewerb als Vorjahressiegerin leiten wird, noch kurz den Plan, ehe sich Saeko an die Teilnehmerin wendet. Siegerin werde diejenige sein, die am besten Ski fährt und dabei noch gut aussieht. Saeko gibt den Startbefehl und in Windeseile kann sich Rei an die vorderste Position fahren. Bunny hat Angst vor der steilen Abfahrt und erklärt ihren Rücktritt, doch durch einen Schubser von Yuichiro prescht Bunny ungebremst den Berg hinab. Als Nachhut fährt Saeko hinterher und verwandelt den Parcour in eine fast unbewältigbare Eiswüste. Viele Teilnehmerinnen scheiden aus, sodass nur noch Rei und Bunny übrig bleiben. Da laut ihrem Plan, eine der beiden Sailor Moon sei, tritt Saeko eine Lawine los. Yuichiro vernimmt den Lärm und stellt sich wagemutig zum Schutz seiner geliebten Rei vor dem riesigen Schneeball, von dem er mitgerissen wird. Währenddessen geraten Rei und Bunny in einen Spalt, in dem sie vorerst gefangen sind. Um sich abzulenken holt Bunny die Spieluhr, die sie von Tuxedo Mask hat, hervor und lässt die Melodie spielen. Bunny meint, dass es sie aufmuntere, wenn sie traurig sei, und entsinnt sich beim Anblick von Reis melancholischem Gesichtsausdruck, dass Rei doch diejenige gewesen sei, die mit Mamoru liiert war, bevor er vom Königreich des Dunkeln entführt wurde. Rei aber meint, dass sie Mamoru schon längst aufgegeben habe und sie keine Chance für sich und ihn sehe, da er Bunny bereits so sehr liebe. Im Laufe des freundschaftlichen Gespräch entsinnt sich Bunny an Reis Feuerkräfte, die den Schnee schmelzen könne. Bevor sich Rei jedoch verwandeln kann, springt Yuichiro triumphierend aus dem Schnee empor. Er verkündet stolz, dass er einen Tunnel gegraben habe, die den Mädchen zur Freiheit verhelfe. Doch da werden sie von Saeko Yamamoto aufgehalten, die sich sogleich in den Teufel Blizzard verwandelt. Sie bezichtigt die verdutzte Rei Sailor Moon zu sein, da nur sie allein die Grazie und die Sportlichkeit besäße, die Mondprinzessin zu sein. Rei ist geschmeichelt und als Bunny Protest einlegt, versucht Blizzard sie mit einem Eishauch einzufrieren, doch sie erwischt nur Yuichiro, der sich abermals beschützend vor die Mädchen stellt. Da Yuichiro als Zeuge ausscheidet, können sich Bunny nun endlich in Sailor Moon und Sailor Mars verwandeln. Letztere attackiert erfolglos mit einem Feuerball, doch als Blizzard mit einem Eisspeer zum Angriff ansetzt, wird sie vom erscheinenden Tuxedo Mask aufgehalten. Tuxedo Mask befiehlt Blizzard den Rückzug und besteht darauf, selbst gegen Sailor Moon zu kämpfen. Sailor Mars aber versucht Tuxedo Masks Erinnerungen an seine große Liebe zu Sailor Moon wachzurütteln und kurz scheint es, als habe sie Erfolg, da die schwarze Rose in seiner Hand wieder ihre natürliche rote Farbe annimmt. Plötzlich versucht Blizzard aus dem Hinterhalt die beiden Sailor Kriegerinnen anzugreifen, doch der Anschlag wird von Tuxedo Mask vereitelt. Nachdem Blizzard von Sailor Moons Macht des Mondes in Saeko zurückverwandelt wurde, zieht sich Tuxedo Mask zurück. Mit einem großen Feuer taut Yuichiros steifgewordener Körper wieder auf und sehr zu Reis großer Freude erwacht er wieder aus seiner Schockstarre. Saeko hat inzwischen Hilfe organisiert und kehrt mit Ami, Makoto und Minako zur Rei, Bunny und Yuichiro zurück. Rei gibt Bunny die Schuld an ihrer Misere und leugnet, mit Bunny Freundschaft geschlossen zu haben. Bunny fühlt sich wegen dieser Abweisung zutiefst gekränkt und fängt lauthals an zu weinen. Besetzung Trivia * Diese Episode wurde im Sailor-Moon-Magazin Nr. 8/1999 als Comic veröffentlicht. * Das Lied, das im japanischen Original zu Beginn des Skilaufs gespielt wird, nennt sich "Hottokenai Yo". * Aufgrund der stark gekürzten koreanischen Fassung, ist es hier das erste einzige Mal, in dem Yuichiro Kumada in der koreanischen Synchronfassung zu sehen ist. * In dieser Episode wird der Running Gag mit den Sprichwörtern fortgesetzt. In Hinblick auf Rei und Yuichiro meint Makoto in der deutschen Version "Gegensätze ziehen sich an" und Minako "Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern". Kategorie:Episodenführer en:The Snow! The Mountains! Our Friendship! And of Course, a Youma Too pl:Niech żyje śnieg, góry i przyjaźń!